Escaping From a Nightmare
by HikariAngel426
Summary: Vincent Valentine has had a rough past.He is haunted daily by it and it seems he will never forgive himself.When the gang runs into Shinra once more, Vincent confronts Hojo for the first time in 30 years.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Escaping from a nightmare

Category: Final Fantasy 7

Genre: Angst,

Characters: Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Hojo, Lucrecia (mostly mentioned solely by Vincent in his pondering).

Reason: Basically, after looking up stuff on Vincent, getting slaughtered by the lost number to get him into my party in the game, and various other things. I decided to write a fan fic on him. No, I am by no means a Vincent fan-girl. I just think he is one of the most interesting characters in Final Fantasy 7. He has a past with the Turks, and hates Hojo for all he's done to him. He acts like he has no emotions. So I thought the only approach for a Fan fiction was to write it in his POV. . hope you like it and I hope I don't anger the hard-core Vincent fan girls and such. (No, I'm not insulting them)

Summary: (hope you read the reason, this is a one-shot. If I get a good feed back I might write more. This is my first shot at a Final Fantasy fan fiction and I was certain I knew enough about Valentine to write this. I went to shrines and read all they had to offer.) As the party travels on to find Sephiroth, Vincent is haunted by images of his past. He tries to push them aside, until they meet up with Shin-ra and find out from Hojo that Cloud was a failed experiment of his. Enraged that Hojo mettled with another human life, Vincent confronts him once more…..

I can remember everything like it was yesterday. It was no gift, it was a curse, I didn't want to remember, but I had to. I was cursed, and as much as I hated it, I knew that it was my own fault. To this day, over 30 years later, I wonder why I didn't try to stop her. And now my sin will be the end of the world. When I joined Cloud's party I had overlooked what they were doing. At the time all I wanted was to see her. But, I'm aware of what this party is trying to accomplish now. They want to kill Sephiroth.

Kill the son of Lucrecia, could I? Would that be committing another sin? My head hurt, I decided to drop the subject. Cloud had just encountered Sephiroth, the illusion he has showed us made me realized what exactly happened while I slept. That fire, all those lives taken; because of Lucrecia's child? Cloud ran ahead of us and started talking to a man who was out of my line of vision. For my vision was direction to the heavens where they pondered my fate, I already knew I was going to hell.

"Professor please….give me a number….professor please"

Professor?

My eyes darted to Cloud, and there he stood in front of Hojo. I couldn't' believe that Cloud was degrading himself to beg Hojo for such a stupid thing. But then again, maybe Cloud and I aren't so different. We are both people who were altered by the same man, only I'm becoming less human by the day. My days, in truth, are numbered; as Cloud's will go one forever because of the Jenova cells in his body. An incomplete Sephiroth clone……how many more lives with Hojo taint?

I felt the anger rising within me. Something I try to keep hidden for this is what triggers my transformations. I had to do something before this happened. I turned my body around to face Hojo. "Hojo!" I called, anger and hatred dripping from the word. "When will you learn that human lives are not experiments for your twisted actions?"

"Oh, Hello Vincent….Surprised to see you out of the basement"

"Answer me, Hojo!" I growled.

He simply adjusted his Glasses as Tifa guided Cloud away from him. "When will you learn to stop meddling in my affairs? Very well, Valentine, I'll answer you're petty question. Humans are experiments; they will just die in the end anyway. So why not put them to good use,hm?" I was disgusted, I even felt it. I was disgusted both with him and myself. He began again, "You tried to stop my experiments and I killed you, remember? But put you to good use and now look at you! 30 years later and you haven't aged a day over 27! Aren't you thankful for my genius, Vincent?"

"….I rather get old and die, then be a monster…."

He laughed. Tifa glared at him, "Then what about Cloud?" she walked toward him with her fists clenched, "He didn't do anything to you and yet you experimented on him anyway! Vincent isn't the monster, Professor, you are!" I felt my eyes grow in surprise; I turned my head toward her. She defended me, I can't remember the last time anyone defended me.

_Vincent isn't the monster, Professor, you are!_

It echoed in the air around me. Could his sins be greater then mine? Yes, I was sure of it now. Although as great as my sin is, his is worse. He used Lucrecia's love, but I stood by and watched. He experimented on Cloud and Red XIII. I turned my head to Tifa. "Thank you….."

I started, slowly, to forgive myself. Maybe One day, I was see her again. And maybe one day, I will meet up with Hojo again. But now, I had something to do for myself, I had to forgive myself and move on. Or I will stay forever in my nightmare.

—End

Ok, that's it, I'll write more if I get some good feed back. n.n;


	2. Final Chapter! Beware! Its short!

Sorry, it took so long X.X but I am updating! Sadly, though, this might be the final chapter… sorry but I'm almost out of ideas for this…but let's just see what Vinny does this time? Will he forgive himself? Who knows? (Well, I do…that's because I'm writing it n.n) Oh and sorry if I get some things wrong…its been a while since I've ran through the game….

This one takes place when they're fighting Hojo…

ESCAPING FROM A NIGHTMARE

Chapter 2:

The war raged on, it all seemed endless. When we thought that Hojo was down for good, he'd just appear again stronger then before. He has mutated his entire body…all this just to defeat us? Was the pure satisfaction worth becoming a hideous creature born out of greed and lust for power? I'm such a hypocrite (spelling? o.o) calling this man a monster when I'm one too. I can feel it growing inside me, someday it will completely consume me…destroying my humanity.

We're all fighting a losing battle, our magic is running low and we're almost out of potions. Maybe this is the end; my death will stop my monstrous transformation. This could be the only way to repent for my past sins. Yes, I'll just stand still and make it quick. I closed my eyes and stood there…waiting. The protests of my comrades filled my ears, they wanted me to keep fighting…they wanted me to live, but I had to do this…for Lucrecia and for myself.

_But is this what Lucrecia would really want you to do…? _

Is this what you want to do?

Voices were ringing out inside my head, snapping from my thoughts and back into reality. Echoing throughout my mind, pounding against my skull…the voices rang on and on without any hint of ever stopping.

_You want to avenge everyone and everything this man has corrupted _

_This twisted man doesn't deserve to life _

Lucrecia, Red XIII, Cloud, and yourself…your lives all ruined by this man.

I felt my hand reach my pistol, I felt my index finger on the trigger….pulling it back and firing one last shot at Hojo.

He dropped dead.

"…Rest in Piece Hojo"

I understand now, I know what I must do to repent for my sins. I'll help them stop Sephiroth. I might be killing the son of Lucrecia…but if I save the world…I can save her, where ever she is. Maybe on day I'll see her again…..maybe one day.

--End

I'm so sorry that was short…I was utterly out of ideas so…sorry if it sucked X.X

And I know its like…microscopic…but I completely ran out of ideas…so sorry.

-Hikari


End file.
